Breaking the treaty
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Years ago, a treaty was created to keep ghosts away from humans. Until one day a ghost came with a human and broke that law. Children of the ghost and human, Prince Danny and Dante, must face the wrong doing of their parents and fix the world before its destroyed forever. Pitch Pearl.
1. Prologue

:DD My new story. I've had this bothering my mind for weeks and I've finally had the time to write it. Well here's the story.

The story will go like this. When the prince and human girl meet(It's Danny's new parents), their meeting that night and their marriage. Then here comes their children :DD! Let's see how this goes.

Full Summary: _Long ago, there was a law created to keep ghosts and humans away from each other. It is still in check though a couple had broke it. A human girl was saved by a ghost prince. They fell in love immediately. They were soon married and had twins. Though it was wrong, no human in the human realm would know about it. Even though the ghosts hated the prince's bride they ignored it and went on as it was. _

_But when they had twins, one was a ghost and one was a human. They named the ghost Daniel and the human Dante. Most ghosts were into shock by the news and many were threatening to kill them. But the ghosts were forced to stop. _

_Daniel and Dante both had fine lives together until one day..._

I'm showing you this chapter for any people that want to know how Daniel and Dante's parents met. Then the next chapter will go on to the twin's lives together. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting a love**

Alex was flying around earth, enjoying the wonderful views. The Ghost Zone was never like this. It was always green and dark. He hated the Ghost Zone. Well not necessarily hate but it was boring. Ghost girls always went for him, for him being the prince and his fame. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to be normal, not a special thing. He sighed and started to fly in ovals in the sky. It was sunset and golden orange rays were bursting through the evaporated clouds.

He smiled. This world was beautiful. Amazing. Why couldn't his realm be like this? He shook it off his mind as a bloody scream echoed the park. He turned, hesitating if he should help. If he did he would break the treaty by the humans. To stay away from their realm, including the beings staying there.

He didn't know how long he hesitated until another scream penetrated his ears. He jumped up and dashed as fast as he could towards the sound of it.

He ducking into a private part of the park and was shocked at what he was seeing. A human girl, who was around 17 was being attacked by a mugger. She was bleeding on the tip of her mouth and had a couple bruises on her forearm and legs. But other than that her black hair was perfectly wavy and her sparkling dim green eyes were magical.

"Where's the money?" He screamed. She backed as far as possible from him but it only created more anger inside of the man, "Where's the money?" He repeated.

"I d-don't know," She shrieked. Alex had to react soon, as the man brought up a fist to her face.

"I won't hesitate to hurt you girlie. Now give me the cash. You're a millionaire. You gotta have something," He said waving it around.

"I don't have any!" She said curling into a wall and screaming more.

The man smiled heavily and raised his fist higher, "Wrong answer," The fist quickly swung towards her fragile face.

Alex saw this motion and blasted the man back. He was thrown against a tree, rubbing his hairless head. He peered up at the ghostly intrusion and frowned, "A ghost? You're breaking the treaty, punk."

Alex's ectoplasm boiled, "And you're hurting a defenseless girl!"

The mugger stood up and smiled, "So what? It's coming to her. Now stand back and us get back to our business."

The ghost prince's hands soon lit up green energy, which transformed into a dangerous glowing ball. He launched it at the man which through him off his feet towards a tree branch. He knocked into it and fell down his head bleeding from the blast.

Alex smiled and turned towards the teen girl. She was shaking slightly and nodded at the ghost. She slowly got to her feet and hugged him, "Thank you so much. I would have been dead without you."

He nodded, nervousness bursting through his skin and his mind blank, "Any injuries" He managed.

She nodded a little, examining her bruises and bumps, "Just a little, but my dad's going to freak. Like I care."

Alex cocked his head at her, his blue eyes glowing brightly, "I could take you to the Ghost Zone. Give you some medicine. If you want," She bit her lip.

"I don't know. They have a law banning humans from your realm. And you shouldn't even be in mine."

He shrugged, "Like I care? The're isn't anything fun in the Ghost Zone."

She smiled and paused thinking about the consequences. Of course she wanted to go, see another realm but then she could get arrest for it. She sighed.

"I don't know. They'll know I left. Then they'll arrest me. I can't," His smile softened and turned to a frown.

"Oh. I'm-" At the last second she smiled and hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry. Listen can you come back and see me? I just want to see you again since you saved me," He nodded slowly.

She grabbed a paper from her pocket and a pen. She wrote her address on the slip of paper and thrusted it towards the prince, "There's my address. Well, see you again?"

He smiled and nodded, taking the paper from her fingers, "I'll see you again. I promise."

She smiled and kissed him on the check, "See you soon ghost boy," He watched as she vanished into the park. He stared back at the paper and smiled.

"Looks like I have a date," He said playfully before launching back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure on how to approach the mansion. Knock on the door? Phase through walls until he found her? He bit his lip wondering.

"Hey!" A yell was heard above him. He peered up and saw the waving hand of the teen girl he saw earlier. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the moon but he didn't care.

He floated upwards near the girl's window and bit his lip, hesitating to go inside.

"What happened? Mr. Bad boy leave?" She smirked playfully. He stared at her then his eyes wandered off to the window's bottom. She took notice of this and cocked her head.

"What?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know if I should go inside. Can't we go somewhere else?" She shook her head.

"Let's just stay here. Don't be a baby," She opened the door wider and moved, allowing him entrance into the house.

While he drifted he took notice of everything in the room. The room seemed so...normal. He stopped in the middle of the room and sat Indian style in the air.

"Wow. You're room is so normal," He commented, "I was expecting a huge room with alot of unnecessary things."

She moaned and stomped around her room, "That's what I hate! Boys always try to be giddy with me for me or me being rich. I hate that. I want a guy that's sensitive and sweet...like you."

It took a moment to process this in his mind. She thought that he was sweet and sensitive. He felt something tug at his heart for a second before answering back.

"I think the same for you, too," He replied.

"Why did you save me? I keep wondering that," She asked, turning towards him, "I'm not sure why. The only thing I come up with is that you need something."

He blinked and shrugged, "I saved you cause you needed help. I hesitated at first but something told me to help you, so I did. By the way, what's your name?"

She gasped and slapped her forehead, "How could I forget? My name's Amy," She raised a hand to the floating boy.

He chuckled and raised his hand, shaking each other quickly, "Alexander but call me Alex."

She nodded and bit her lip. She wasn't sure about asking this question since it was so sudden but blurted it out anyway, "Do...Do you like me?"

He froze for a second wondering if he had imagined that. He didn't know what to say. He did like her but did she? He sighed and nodded, "I like you. You seem cute."

She gave a sigh of relief, "You're cute too. For a boy your age, if you were human you would be hot."

He laughed and pushed his hair back, "Same to you but you're already human. So that doesn't count."

She giggled and hugged him. He was taken back by this action but let it slide since her warmth was so...inviting. He hugged her back and combed a couple of strands of hair down. She buried her face in his chest and gave a sigh, "I love you."

He wasn't surprised by her words at all. He expected it for some reason, "I love you too," He replied. She jumped in his arms and he carried her bridal style in mid air. She closed her eyes and yawn, "Don't leave?"

He nodded and watched as the girl's breathing slowed into a sleep like state. He carefully dropped her in bed and tucked the cover underneath her.

Alex leaned down, smiling, and gave a light kiss on her temple. She smiled back and turned around making her back to the ghost prince. His flickering blue eyes dimmed the room allowing him to see the sleeping girl. He didn't really have any where to go, so he stayed in place watching her cute body move around constantly in bed.

He smiled, "Funny how love works..."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Prince Alexander? This has been to much trouble for us. Especially with the treaty," Dora argued.

Alex shrugged. He placed his tunic over his head and patted making sure everything was perfect. He spun around making sure everything was in place. After satisfied, he turned towards the maiden, "I don't care. I love Amy and that's all that matters. We have a bond and neither of us can ignore that."

Dora sighed, "I'm sorry my prince. But you father hates what you've done already. Just please know what your risking here."

Alex nodded. Dora shook her head, disapprovingly and walked out of the room, letting the prince have his moment alone.

After seeing the door was closed, he put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. How WAS he going to do this? Most of the ghosts disapproved of the wedding, especially his father. He smiled remembering his father's bewildered expression.

* * *

_"Dad?" Alex called into the castle. His voice echoed around the room, giving him slight shivers. He heard soft foots steps slowly approached him. Every footstep became harder and harder, until the house almost shook. _

_Even though the floor was rocketing, he kept his feet firmly in place. He knew his father and his temper he always got when something unplesant happened. He knew this was going against his father's anger line and he was prepared for it. He felt butterflies in his stomach but had energy to defend himself if needed._

_"What is it son?" His father grumbled. His father was normal looking for a ghost. He was toned and strong. He had to be to rule, since he was the king. His father's unnatural silver hair was wrapped in a ponytail and his dark blue death glare sent chills up his back._

_"I need to tell you something. But I don't think you'll find it...pleasant," His father raised a brow and sighed._

_"As long as I doesn't break the treaty," Alex bit his lip, nervous about the irony. _

_"I'm marrying a girl," He spoke quickly. His father's eyes brightened and smiled._

_"Wow. Who's the lucky girl?" He asked, his tone full of curiosity._

_He blinked and rubbed his neck, "A...human...girl."_

_His father froze, at his son's words. His eyes suddenly burst red with rage and his balled hands turned into scarlet energy, "YOU WHAT?" He screamed. He grabbed his son's shirt collar and pushed him against the closest wall, "YOU'RE MARRYING A HUMAN? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_

_Alex coughed from the abuse on his neck. He squirmed and kicked, trying to break from his father's grasp. His dad only held on tighter. By this time, Alex's face started turning green and his head started to spin. Black spots covered his eye and he felt his brain throb._

_"Dad!" He managed. _

_His father looked up at the defenseless teen with anger, "Are you trying to destroy the Ghost Zone?" _

_The boy shook his head furiously, "NO! I think I have a bond with that human girl. It's not my fault. I was traveling and I landed at earth. I found a girl that was being mugged, so I saved her. I was trying to be friendly."_

_His dad chuckled, "You're really funny. GHOSTS ARE EVIL. Humans are opposite of us. We DON'T care about humans. They're just living things," He dropped the boy, who started gasping slowly, regaining his energy. His father, walked above the damaged ghost and sighed, "I disapprove of this wedding. You are not getting married."_

_Alex slowly dragged himself up and sighed, "To late. I'm marrying her and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry."_

_His father's red eyes glared at him before turning around, "Fine son. BUT I don't support you. And when you get trouble on your hands, this whole mess," He whispered, "Will be your fault," He walked into the hallway, leaving Alex alone, wondering what had just happened._

_Alex rubbed his head, "I know. I have to be careful."_

* * *

Alex grumbled and looked into the mirror for one last time. Everything was as it seemed and he nodded at his appearance.

He walked out of the room, towards the grand room, where he was getting married. There were crowds of people, sitting and waiting for the arrival of the prince. He took an unnecessary breath before drifting forward. Everyone's eyes glanced at him, watching his every move. He ignored them and continued forward walking to the podium. He stood there, waiting for his beautiful bride.

She wouldn't allow him to see her till the wedding all week and it made him nervous. He hated not seeing her, and it made him uncomfortable. He had his neon eyes staring at the door to see if his beautiful girl would come.

His toes wiggled in his boots from impatience. Finally he heard music play. It was the Ghost Zone's national anthem. Many ghosts hummed along while other just stared ahead.

A white gown slowly appeared out of the corner of the door and he smiled wide. His amazing looking girl slowly paced to him her head covered by a white see through material. She was smiling wide her eyes full of wonder. She had her arm against Dora, who stood proudly.

Soon Amy and Alex were face to face to each other. Clockwork stood in front of them holding the Book of Time. He opened it and turned to a specific page. He nodded and held his hand up.

"We are gathered here today for the bonding of Alexander Phantom and Amy Henderson. Before we begin, does anyone dare to subject to this bonding?" He paused seeing if any disagrees were present before continuing, "Very well. Peace and war have always been fighting but now as a human and ghost bond together for love, our world may bring danger. But as every love deserves a chance."

He turned towards the prince, "Do you Alexander Phantom take Amy Henderson to be your wife, princess through out your whole lives?"

Alex nodded and stared into Amy's eyes, "I do."

He turned the opposite direction at Amy, "Do you Amy Henderson take Alexander Phantom to be your husband, prince through out your whole lives?"

She smiled, tears falling down her pale cheek, "I do."

Clockwork flipped a page and smiled, "Then a kiss to seal your bond and begin a beautiful lead into the world."

They starred at each other, both's blood turning cold. They leaned in closely and kissed. There was a spark and everything they had done clicked.

She ended the kiss and whispered, "I love you Alex."

He nodded, "As do I," They kissed again and their thoughts were drowned the the screams of the crowd.

* * *

Amy closed her eyes, the searing pain in the lower body. She moaned, her face beading with sweat.

Alex was next to her patting her hand slowly. He reassured her constantly, making sure she didn't give up.

"Okay Mrs. Phantom just a couple more pushes and the first one will come out," The doctor spoke quietly.

She nodded, giving one last wheez and a plop was heard underneath her. She heard the cry of an infant, but wasn't able to see it with her blurry vision.

"Very good! It's a boy," He exclaimed, "Now for the second one. One more time," She pushed once more and a second plop was heard.

"Oh my. TWINS!" He said wiping off the babies and cutting the umbilical cord. She relaxed all the tension stored inside of her released. He handed her both babies in each arm and nodded. He went back to the baby papers writing the time of birth down.

She stared down at the bundles of joy wrapped in her hands. What caught her attention was how much of a difference there was. The first born had white hair and little green orbs. The second one had a patch of black on his head and sky blue eyes. She didn't care. They looked the same and they were adorable. She handed the first baby to Alex who cuddled it immediately. She smiled and looked at the little baby's hand wrap around her finger. He cried and opened his eyes, which met green eyes. He smiled and giggled, squirming in his mother's hands. She sighed, and started to play with his black hair.

The doctor walked to them apologizing for interupting them. He floated next to Amy and held up a clipboard, "What will be the names of the twins?"

She looked at Alex for advice. He smiled and whispered, "How about Daniel for the first one?" She nodded, agreeing.

"Daniel. For the first born. And..." She looked back at her husband for help. He shrugged. Her eyes sparkled, "Dante for the second one."

The doctor nodded and scribbled it down, "Both Phantom?" She nodded.

He turned back and but kept his eyes on the babies. He turned back, "We do have a slight problem."

She peered up at him, "What problem?"

"Based on my ghost sense the first born is ghost. Fully ghost. And the second one is fully human. They share some qualities but not many."

Her eyes looked at him, worried, "Like what?"

He pointed at his fingers counting some symptoms for the babies, "The human may have a slow heartbeat and the ghost may have a heart beat. The human could develop a drop of ghost powers but nothing big. Nothing life threatening though."

She exhaled and smiled, "Good. Thank you."

He nodded and this time truly walked away. Amy looked at her husband's bright eyes and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "We have beautiful children."

He smiled and hugged her slowly, careful with the baby in his hands. He put Daniel next to his brother and mother and kissed her gently.

"Welcome to the world. Welcome home."

* * *

:DDD Wow. SO I basicly showed you what happened before Daniel and Dante were born. If your confused Danny is ghost like Danny Phantom. And his brother is Dante, who is human. The next chapter will be about their lives together. So enjoy! Review please.


	2. Changing the Choices

**Chapter 2: Changing the choices**

"Danny?" The blue eyed boy called. He was wandering the forest searching for his older brother. He recalled remembering his brother laughing and running to the forest, playing hide and seek. He sighed and rubbed his head. Why did he always have to find his brother? Danny was a ghost so he could hide easily.

Turning a corner he jumped back when an object tackled him to the ground. Danny was in front of him giggling happily, pinning him down. Ignoring his brother's happiness he pushed him off and stood up, a frown stamped on his face.

"It's not funny Danny. It really isn't," He said, crossing his arms on his chest. Danny chuckled for a last time before inhaling. He smiled and patted his brother's back.

"Look Dante, I'm sorry. It's just fun to mess with you," He apologized. Dante turned his back away from his brother. He raised his chin, showing Danny how furious he was. Danny pulled his hair back and grabbed his brother's arm, "I'm sorry. I really am. Okay? I won't do it again, I promise," Dante turned back eying Danny's expression before sighing.

"Do it again, and I'll blast you to earth," Danny smiled playfully and grabbed his brother's hand, phasing him towards the castle.

It was a grand castle, fit for a king and a family. And it was filled. Filled by Danny, Dante and their parents.

Danny dropped them in the grand room. Dante stumbled a little but managed to get his balance back. He looked at his brother and smiled, "You hungry?"

Danny nodded and flew to the kitchen. Dante shook his head and started to walk towards the direction of his brother. By the time he got there, Danny was finishing his first sandwich and starting another. Dante walked by and quickly took a seat. A ghost appeared, his outfit normal for a fancy cook and stared, his red eyes piercing the human boy.

"Would you like anything Prince Dante?" He shrugged and pointed at his brother.

"I'll have what he's having," He nodded and hurried into the kitchen. Dante looked at his brother and sighed.

Danny didn't get what he was feeling. He and his mother were the only human in the Ghost Zone. It was fun being here but he didn't feel like he fit in. They're humans at earth but his father forbided he go there. He always wondered how his mother felt about first living here.

Dante didn't realize he was tracing his finger in small circles, until his brother tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Dante didn't respond but closed his eyes instead.

Danny bit his lip. His brother was always being moody now a days. Usually he didn't want to play with his brother unless Danny begged him to or hang out with other ghosts his age anymore. Not until he figured out that his life was smacking him in the face. He was the only human here, not including mom. Danny always tried to cheer his brother out of his moods, but it never really worked.

The cook walked out holding a plate of sandwiches, "Here you go Prince Dante."

Dante straightened up, readying himself for food. The plate was placed him front of him and he started eating furiously. He didn't really feel his appetite until the food was clogging his nostrils with its scent. His first sandwich was gulped down in seconds and he grabbed a second one.

A door opened and closed hard, creating a feeling around the boys. They could know their father's attempt to close the door anywhere. Footsteps were heard to their left and they saw the reflection of his white hair and blue eyes. Danny flew over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi dad! What did you do today?" He asked, his green eyes showing innocence of a child. His father chuckled at the boy's words and patted his head. Danny just smiled his eyes sparkling. Dante didn't really like his father that much. He prefered his mother over his father.

"I did fine Daniel. So far the ghosts have been doing fine in the community. Clockwork told me everything was fine for now," His fathered replied. Danny blinked.

"For now? You mean dangers are coming soon?" Danny said twisting his father's words. His father gave a nervous laugh, looked at Dante and spoke, changing the subject.

"So Dante, how are you?" He shrugged not looking away from his sandwich. Alex sensed his sadness and frowned, "What's wrong? Did something hurt you?" He shook his head, "Then what?"

Dante closed his blue eyes and stood up. He opened them and replied sternly, "I'm going to my room," He headed towards upstairs, not hesitating a second glance at his ghost family.

Danny's eyes looked a little sadden and caring and he hesitated about following him and asking him what was bothering his mind. But he kind of knew the answer. It was because Dante didn't really fit in. He and Mom were the only humans. Danny knew that he was lucky because of his powers but he always wished he didn't have them.

"What's wrong with your brother? Did you hurt him?" Danny's eyes glanced at his father and shook his head.

"He's just going through some stuff," He muttered. Suddenly a plan hatched in his brain. He looked at his father and smiled mischievously. His father noticed this and his eyes widen.

"What are you thinking?" He said.

"Something that will make him and maybe Mom happy."

* * *

Dante opened the door to his room and slammed the door afterwords. He hated his life sometimes. He wasn't a ghost. Not even half. He was fully human. Not a thing about him was ghostlike. His brother had so many powers. The basic ghost powers, freezing powers, ghostly wail, and the power to create portals. He had all that, but Dante had nothing. He was weak and was able to get killed so easily. It was surprising that nobody had killed him already.

"Why do I have to be like this?" He said aloud.

"Be like what?" A voice asked. He didn't bother to look of from his bed, since he already recongized the voice. It was his mother. His_ human _mother.

"To be human. Sometimes I wish I was a ghost," He replied his breath heating up his face in the soft material.

He felt something push down and rub his back in circles, "Oh my baby. Listen. I love you. I'm happy your human. I'm happy I was human. If you weren't human then I would feel alone in this place. I'm happy that you're yourself."

He groaned and rolled around, placing his head on his mother's lap. He glanced at her and sighed, "I just want to be a ghost sometimes."

She smiled and nodded, "So did I. It looked like fun but its also dangerous," He rolled his eyes, "Is that what your upset about? Being human?"

He shook his head, "I want to go to a...human school. You know at earth."

Her eyes roamed towards his face and gently wiped a stand of sweat on his cheek, "I was thinking about that too. I'll try to convince your father to do that. He wants what's best for you. But if he does agree then you're not able to speak ANYTHING about the Ghost Zone. If they find out that your the prince of the ghost realm, they're going to hold you hostage or maybe kill you. I don't want to see that happen."

He nodded and snuggled closer into the material of his mother's. She smiled and started to play with his hair, twirling circles in his hair or messing it up completely.

He smiled at the relaxing sensation and closed his eyes. It's sweet feeling soon over took him.

* * *

Danny flew around in circle's trying to relieve his excitement. He hatched a plan yesterday, which his father agreed to immediately, making his mother and brother happy. He was ready not to use his powers for a whole week or as he called it, a week with 'no power'.

He heard the soft footsteps of his brother and looked over his shoulder at his dad. He was smiling and nodding. That was more than enough for him. He readyed at the corner waiting for his signal.

The footsteps became more dense and he squatted, ready to spring. He caught sight of the familiar black hair before jumping ontop of him. He heard a cry of surprise and hugged him tighter.

Dante on the other hand, yelled in surprise and looked up at the affectionate ghost. His eyes were closed and his grin was soft and dangerous.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Danny hugged him tighter, their cheeks smashing against each other, "Nothing," He said in his sweet voice.

Dante tried to struggle from his grasp but only to fail at his brother's superior strength. He stopped squirming and peered at his brother. He was planning something, with that forced face.

His eyes wandered to his dad who was sitting quietly, sipping his coffee. His dad had a normal face, but had a hint of laughter in his smile.

"Dad?" Dante asked, "What's wrong with Danny?"

He shrugged in response. Knowing his father wouldn't help, Dante started to kick his way out only to fail once again.

More footsteps were heard, and their mother appeared. One glance at the hugging boys in the corner and she started to giggle all the way to her seat.

She started to laugh more before resting. She raised a eyebrow, "Danny? Why are you hugging your brother?"

Danny's eyes opened slightly, his grin wider than ever, "Cause I wanna."

"Let go of him. You're crushing him," She said softly.

He sighed and looked at his wide eyed brother, "Hi Dante."

Dante wriggled more until he finally escaped. He fell to the floor with a thud and stared at his brother with worry, "Are you okay? It doesn't seem like it to me."

Danny smiled and helped his brother up. He pushed him towards the table and sat beside him.

Dante was giving Danny a curious look before returning his gaze to his family, "So..Did you tell Dad yet?"

His mother shook his head, "Not yet."

Dad stood up and looked at his wife, "Tell me what?"

She sighed, "Dante wants to go to the human realm. To be...normal for a change. So I allowed him, but I had to ask you first."

He looked at Dante with a frown, "Don't you know what will happen if you go there? They could find you and kill you. I may not be there to save you. Their ghost technology has been advanced since I've last been there."

The black haired boy nodded, "I know the risks its just...I feel like I don't fit in here. I know I don't. Me and mom are the only humans in the ghost realm. Its just I need to go to earth and feel normal. Just for a while. Hang with people my age."

His father sighed, "I'm telling the truth. I think you should go to earth, for school and feeling like you fit in. But then there is the risk of losing you."

Dante nodded, "I promise I'll be good. I won't expose anything!"

Dad waved him at him, "It's okay son. I trust you."

Danny, who was hearing this conversation, was shocked. For fourteen years, his brother had fun with him. He NEVER left the Ghost Zone. He never complained about his home and never asked about going to the human realm. This was total shock. He didn't know to either stand up and disagree or keep it to himself.

His brother was smiling, happiness pouring out of his face. He stood up and ran towards his parents, giving him a deadly hug. Danny just stared at the happy threesome.

"Thanks Dad," He heard his brother whisper.

He nodded, "I'll ask Technus to hack into a school's database and enroll you in. If I was Technus, I would say you start on Monday."

Dante was so joyful that he ran out of the dining room, hooting randomly towards the outside of the castle.

Dad turned to his wife, "Should we tell him he's about to skip breakfast?"

She shook her head, "Let's not ruin his excitement."

The ghost boy felt annoyed. His brother was going to a HUMAN school. He wasn't going to be home schooled anymore along with him. It torn him.

He came back to realization when his father waved at him, "Daniel? You haven't touched your food," His parents plate's were almost clear while he had a plate full of food, growing bigger as he stared at it.

"I'm not that hungry," His father cocked his head at his answer.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling well?" Danny swallowed the guilt in his throat, he usually always ate more than necessary, helping function his powers.

"Yeah...I just lost my appetite," He replied slowly.

His father nodded, squinting a little at the boy. His mother, on the other hand, caught his upsetting eyes. She knew why he was sad. It was written all over his face. She excused herself from the table and walked over to her son.

"Meet me upstairs. I need to talk to you," She whispered on the side of his ear.

She continued forwards, taking the stairs to her room but glanced back at her hunched son. She sighed and started up.

Danny heard his mother's voice tell him to meet her later but on the inside he didn't really want to. He had to go though. He stood up and followed his mom, leaving his father alone in the dining room.

He blinked as Danny left the table, never touching his food. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked out of the castle, ready to visit his realm.

_"But before I can do that, I better see Dante,_" He thought. He jumped taking the air of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Dante stared out of the window of the castle. After leaving his family he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He had til Monday which was 3 days from now. He would meet new people, learn human things and be...normal.

He knew he wasn't normal. He was a full fledged human, but he still had a little bit of ectoplasm in him.

He looked beyond the ghost trees into the other parts of the Ghost Zone. Ghosts were chatting, fighting or flying around. It was so..normal. Well for them...

He looked out the telescope from the room and passed his regular view of vision. His eyes finally reached the point of possible sight and showed Skulker's island.

He smiled and turned the knob beside the telescope. He twisted it until the scope properly focused. He paused and let go of it, dropping his hand to his lap.

Dante loved the telescope. Absolutely LOVED it. He would always find out secrets about every time he used it. He knew he was the only one that used it in the family and everyone agreed to stay away from it, since they barely used it or knew how to control it.

He focused on a stray star and quickly pressed a rectangular button, allowing him to take a snap of it. He grinned and peered at the picture. Perfect.

"Dante? Are you here?" Dante looked up from his work and at the voice. His father approached him smiling, his hands behind his back.

"Yeah Dad. I'm here," He answered. His father glanced at the telescope and the picture and nodded.

"Nice work. Very good. It's surprising how you work that device," Dad commented.

Dante smiled brightly and peered back into the telescope, "Me too. I keep wondering how I do it. It feels like I'm different when I'm with a telescope. I can discover things ghosts can't."

The big man nodded and smiled, "Just don't hang to long here. It's not healthly."

Dante laughed, "I won't. Don't worry much."

The ghost king nodded, "Very well. See you tonight for dinner," He turned around and headed out.

Dante sighed and turned back to his work. The star on the screen sparkled brightly, exploding repeatedly. He gave a soft smile, turning into deep thought.

_I wonder if I'll blend in with the humans...I hope so. Maybe I could ask my mom to go there for a while and check the place out..._

Dante smiled and saved his work on the telescope. After saving, he rushed down to his parent's room, hoping they were there. He passed continous pieces of art in the hallways, that were glowing and a couple pieces of portraits. They were from generations ago. He found his grandpa on the way and sighed. His grandfather never really liked him. He would always eye him and not his brother. He did the same to his mother and it felt worse...like he despised them.

He continued is way until he found the brown polished door. He hesitated for a second before hearing a muffled cry. He froze, reconizing it instantly...his brother.

Danny usually nevered cried...unless...it was because of him. He placed his ear on the door slowly before listening to the converstation.

_"I just don't want Dante to go. He's my little brother. It's like I'm losing him. I just don't want him to..," A cry was heard on the other side before continuing, "I don't want him to...go. He could permanately stay there. I just don't want him to leave."_

_Patting was also heard and so was the voice of his mother, "Honey. Your brother isn't going anywhere. He's just going to school there. He'll be back. He won't stay there. I won't allow it. Understood?" _

_More cries of sadness were erupted in the room._

_"Shhh..calm down. Dante wouldn't leave you like that. He would stay with you forever. He just wants to feel...human...like how I was."_

_The sobs were stopped before sniffles came._

_"O..okay," Danny said._

_"Now go talk to your brother. I'm sure he's in his little place upstairs," She said. _

The sneaking boy froze. His brother was going to be looking for him! He rushed upstairs quietly and into his astronomy room. He started up his program and pretended to use the telescope.

Moments later his brother knocked on the door softly, "Dante? You in there?"

Dante didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay quiet and make his brother leave but he forced himself to open the door.

His face came first with Danny's green eyes. He gave a forced smile at his older brother, who was rubbing his neck.

"What's up?" Dante asked.

Danny was still rubbing his neck nervously, "Wanna do something..?"

He bit his lip hesitating. He wanted to go the human world but...he wasn't sure if his brother would want to.

He took a breath, "I was thinking about going to the...human realm...you know...to look around."

The ghost boy didn't answer immediately. He stared at his brother stunned. How could he ask him something like that? It just wasn't right.

"I...um...do you...want too?" Danny asked hesitantly. The boy nodded.

"We've never been there before...and I'm sure father wouldn't mind..," Dante said.

The green eyed ghost sighed, knowing he was going to regret this, "Okay. Let's go."

The human boy froze and stared at his brother. He KNEW his brother. He wouldn't do that...

"Are you sure you're okay? That doesn't sound like my brother," Dante said suspiciously.

Danny gave a laugh and smirked, "What? I hate this idea but anything for my little brother. Right?"

"Right..," He replied back, "Well if we're going then we'll have to change our clothes. We want to blend right?" A nodd was recieved from the ghost boy and then a smirk.

"Race?"

"Race."

The rushed as fast as they could towards their bedrooms. Danny was sure not to fly since he promised himself not to use them and so it would be fair. He was really surprised seeing how fast his little brother could run.

The winner of the race was Dante who didn't look back to see where his brother was. He slammed the door to his room and looked around for 'normal' clothes. He found a white shirt with blue jeans and slipped them on. Making sure he looked presentable he ran outside and into the living room. Smiling, he knew his brother wasn't ready yet.

Danny soon burst through his room with a baseball cap, hiding his white hair, a red shirt and black jeans. He sighed when he saw his brother already finished outfit on.

"I'll get you next time!" He exclaimed. Dante gave a sarcastic laugh and walked to the entrance of the castle. He followed behind his brother who was already outside.

Dante's head rotated towards his brother and he raised a brow, "Portal?"

He gave a nodd, "Portal."

Danny raised his hands and thrusted enough energy on his fingertips creating a small portal for the twins. Dante jumped in first and then Danny.

The portal soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

"AHHH!" Dante screamed until he landed on soft grass. He rolled around a few more times before coming to a stop. He picked himself up on his knees and watched as his brother soon came from the spinning vortex.

He went face first into the ground, coughing up dirt and grass.

Dante gave a loud laugh seeing the annoyed face on his older brother, "Could be worse?"

The ghost boy groaned and stood up, frowning, "I HATE when that happens!"

Giving a warm smile he gasped at their surroundings. The human world was so...colorful. The sun was sparkling out of the clouds and sunning on plants and buildings. There wasn't any people in sight-thank goodness- since no one was screaming out loud.

The boy looked at his brother, "Where you do want to go?"

He shrugged, "Let's walk around town and decide. There has to be a place for people our age," He fixed his hat a couple times before his shinning hair was gone.

They started a walk towards the town of where they landed and smiled at all the amazing features of it. Both saw people, REAL humans. Children were laughing and playing around a massive fountain and adults watching them play.

The two teens continued their walk around the new town and finally stopped at a fast food joint.

They were about to enter when Dante spoke up, "I think we need money."

"Money?" Danny asked, confused.

He nodded, "Yeah. I saw a few signs that said stuff about money. And I think we're suppose to use that to buy stuff."

The old boy blinked, "And how are we suppose to get money?"

Dante shrugged, "I don't know."

A sound of rumbling was heard from Danny's stomach. He placed his hands on his belly and moaned.

"Well I'm hungry! We need to get money then. But how?"

Dante looked through the glass of the restaurant and smiled as a lady pulled out some bills from her pocket. He gave it to the man, who exchanged it for change.

"Bingo," He said smiling. He pointed to the lady at the counter, "How about you overshadow someone and take some money. We won't take alot.""

Danny hesitated for a second. Steal money? That was wrong but they were new here and had no way to get money. He nodded, "Okay. What person though?"

Dante shrugged, "Anyone."

The ghost boy smiled and grabbed his brother's hand. He led him to the back of the restaurant.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Code: Food," Danny whispered. His brother nodded before seeing Danny disappear.

Dante felt his own stomache rumble and he decided to sit and wait. He started to throw pebbles across the road when a man came into view grinning.

"Code: Food," Dante smirked as the man went through his pockets pulling out a wallet and grabbing a couple of bills. He handed them to the boy and ran away. Moments later his brother appeared smiling.

"How much we got?" Danny asked.

The human boy carefully counted the bills and smiled, "45. That's how much we have."

He waved to his brother, commanding that he follow him. Both boys walked up to the entrance and slipped inside.

They saw a couple of adults and children but mostly teenagers their age over ran the place. Teens were talking, eating or playing around with their surroundings. Both teens examined the food eaterie and stopped at the end of the line.

They squinted at the choices of the menu and looked at each other. "What do you want?" They said in sync. Both laughed hysterically and looked back at the menu.

"I want a burger?" Danny said, tapping his chin.

Dante shrugged, "I'll go for whatever that is."

Nodding, Danny approached the counter and looked back at the menu, "Can I have 2 burgers?"

The lady at the counter smiled and typed the order in, "Anything else?"

He shook his head, "No. That's it."

"$12.73."

Danny reached into his pants and grabbed a couple bills. He handed them to the lady who inserted it into the machine and pulled out coins, more bills, and a piece of paper, "Here you go mister."

"Thanks."

He turned, seeing his brother was missing. He rotated his head repeatedly until he saw his brother sitting at a booth, staring out the window. He gave a sign of relief and walked up to his brother.

"I thought you were missing. Warn me next time when you do that," Dante smirked and pointed behind him.

"I think our food's ready," Danny sighed and he went back to the counter to retrieve the food.

Dante went back to what he was already doing when a tap was felt on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with a girl.

"Hi," The mystery girl said. Her black locks were in her face a little but she pushed them back with her fingers. A boy approached behind her and waved.

"Hi," He replied back.

She smiled, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

He shrugged, "Yeah I am. I'm just...um..."

"Hey Dante!" His brother walked up to him and placed the food on the table, "Got the food," He noticed the two new teens and frowned, "What do you want?"

The boy behind the girl shrugged, "Nothing really. We just wanted to meet you. Names Tucker by the way."

The girl sighed, "Mine's Sam."

Danny exchanged a look with his little brother and looked back, "My name's Danny and this is my brother Dante."

"Nice to meet you guys," Sam said nervously.

"Mmmhhh," Danny said hanging a burger to Dante. He opened it up and took a huge bite out of it. Juices of the burger went down his chin but he didn't give notice to it.

"Well are you going to stare at us all day or leave?" The ghost boy questioned.

"We just wanted to know if you want to hang out with us later. We're going to the mall and stuff," Tucker replied hesitantly.

Danny took a moment to understand this. They arrived like an hour ago and now they already had people on their noses? He looked at his innocent looking brother, who was still enjoying his greasy sandwich. _He would want this._

"Sure," He replied at last.

Tucker gave a big smile, "Cool. We'll meet you there in half an hour? At the food court?"

He nodded and watched as the teens left the doors of the food establishment. He sighed and grabbed his wrapped sandwich. His brother finally finished the sandwich and grinned, "That was the best!"

Dante noticed the cups on the tray and grabbed them, "I'm going to get a drink for us."

He nodded and continued to his sandwich. He took a huge bite out of it and smiled. It tasted wonderful! He didn't notice when his brother came back with the cups full of soft drinks and straws.

"Here," Dante said, hanging over the cup of the bubbly liquid. The ghost boy stared at it weird like it was going to jump out and attack him but his brother slurped it down rapidly before burping. Dante laid back, satisfied by the nourishment and closed his eyes. Danny blinked at him and sighed, eating down the sandwich and drinking the brown liquid.

Danny froze at the bubbly feeling in his throat. It felt refreshing. He felt more energy every time he drank it, which made him hyper.

The half sleeping boy opened an eye to peer at his brother and could see him happy drink the liquid down. But what freaked him out a little was how bright his brother's green eyes were.

He jumped up and stole the drink from him. Danny gasped as the drink was taken away from him and he crossed his arms whining.

Dante gave a smile, "You'll thank me later. You're drinking to much of that stuff you're getting hyper."

Pink tainted the boy's cheeks as he sighed in embarrassment, "It just tastes really...good."

The human boy laughed and placed the cup beside his. He looked at his pouting brother looking out the window. That brought a question to Dante's head. "Why were you being mean to those humans? They weren't doing anything wrong."

Danny's eyes focused on a small tree outside on purpose not wanting to look at his little brother. He honestly didn't know why he was being rude to them either. They just didn't feel right to him. He was overprotective about his powerless brother, who he watched constantly. Most ghosts he knew made fun of him like Ember or Youngblood. They hurt his brother constantly, about not being a 'ghost' and not able to join in fun he couldn't do. But Danny liked his brother as he was. Clumsy and powerless. It made him feel...responsible.

He focused on the question on hand though. He thought about it for a while until his brother tapped his shoulder. "Hello? You there?" He couldn't help but smile. His brother was innocent. Would this place change him?

"I...Don't know. I just didn't want anything to happen to...you," He whispered.

Dante's eyes narrowed at his brother's response. _He's worried about me. I can see it._ He looked at his brother's dim eyes, that weren't glowing brightly when he was happy. _He's upset..._ He gave a slight cough, getting his twin's attention. "Really? You think I'm going to get hurt? We're in the human realm. Nobody can hurt me. I won't allow it anyway."

The ghost's straight line of a mouth disappeared revealing a frown. He shook his head slowly and finally peered at his brother, "Doesn't mean nobody can. They have weapons here too, you know. You can get killed. They can't hurt me but they can hurt you."

The black haired boy finally understood what he was saying. He could get hurt here. Injured, killed even. He wasn't like most of these humans. He was slightly different. He had ectoplasm in his blood. Ectoplasm...

"I know. But relax a little. No one is going to hurt us. I promise," He swore putting a hand to his chest.

Danny gave a warm smile and looked down at the tray, "Come on. We promised those guys we would meet them in the mall."

Dante smirked and grabbed the tray, throwing the scraps in the trash can and leaving the tray on the trash bin slot. The ghost boy followed him out of the restaurant and soon took speed towards the direction of nowhere. Both were soon running, their hair wiping behind them. Dante soon remembered to head towards the mall and looked behind his brother who was a couple yards away from him.

"Where are we going?" He panted.

Danny managed a small shrug, while running and stopped. His brother stopped as well and gazed as his brother looked around for any presence of human life and flew up. He searched for a huge building or anything that said 'mall'. He located one a few blocks away from their spot and flew down. "Its that way," He answered pointing east of them.

Dante nodded and sped away towards where he was pointing. He was glad he used to run when he was little. He could run faster than a normal human could and he was beating his brother.

He could hear his older twin breathing heavily as they reached their destination. Dante immediately stopped, smiling at the sign above him. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears loudly, slightly giving him a headache.

Footsteps signaled that his brother was behind him, breathing slowly. Dante smirked and raised his hands in triumph, "I won!" The boy watched as the ghost boy's response was rolling his eyes, "Jealous?" He continued.

"Not really," He replied standing up straight. He looked at the signs and nodded, "Here we are. We promised to meet them by the food court," Dante slowly walked into the huge construction place. He rotated his head, amazed at all the shining objects and technology. This could beat Technus any day!

'Wow,' Danny mouthed to himself. Everything was so...lively full of color. Things were shining brightly in the light and people were chatting away happily, holding onto uneven sized shopping bags. It seemed amazing in a way.

He saw his brother's eyes gleam in excitement. One minute he was standing beside him and the next he was sprinting around, excitedly pointing at random objects. He wanted to chase after his brother, to stop embarrassing himself, but kept his ground and decided to try and find the new teens they met.

He soon spotted them in the crowd of eating people and went to look for Dante. He was fortunately watching man make a pretzel, studying how the technique was done. Even Danny had to admit it was cool. The man on the other side didn't pay any attention to the people surrounding him, but focused on his work, swirling dough into the sweet's size.

Too absorbed into the man's work, the ghost boy wasn't sure how much time had passed until the man exited the working site and into the back of the food pantry.

He gasped and grabbed his brother from the crowd of people already departing. Stifling a yelp, Dante stumbled for a second before turning his angered gaze to his twin. He pushed him away and rubbed his wrist, feeling the grab's stinging affects pierce his hand.

"Come on. We're late," Danny said, turning around to the direction of the bored teens.

Tucker was playing with a rectangular device, tapping furiously onto it while Sam was sitting slouched, a hand on her chin and looking up, in deep thought. The two twins nervously approached them their hands behind their backs.

Sam's purple eyes brightened at the sight of them. She stood straight and gave a warm smile at them. The geek glanced at the teens and shut off his device, tucking it into his pants. Standing up, Sam's arms spread out , stretching out her stiff muscles. She pointed at the direction of one of the ends of the mall, "We're heading there first. That okay?"

Both boys nodded. She smiled and started the walk there. Tucker quickly jogged to Dante's side and smiled, "You going to love where we're heading. It's amazing!"

Danny and Dante looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be a VERY good time.

* * *

Long chapter right? Anyway, review please? Greatly appreciated! Let me know how you feel about this story. I would love to know you guy's opinions. Anyway thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon.


	3. Learning the ways of the humans

**Chapter 3: Learning the ways of the humans**

Danny and Dante mouthed hung open. Standing under the dim entrance, both stood frozen staring at the work of fun. Arcade games. Teens and kids were running around, holding arcade tokens and yelling into the loud atmosphere of the building. Arcade machines where lined up vertically, side by side, to the ends of the wall.

Grinning, Sam and Tucker pulled the boys further into the dark room. They walked up to a rectangular machine and inserted a couple bills. Sounds of clattering coins dropped out of the machine and into a bowl attached to the machine. She grabbed the coins and divided it evenly with the geek.

Both twins stared at each other for a second before turning back to the finished teens. They raised their eyebrows in confusion. "What are you waiting for? Let's go play some games," Sam said, stuffing her coins into her skirt pocket. Danny nervously laughed and nodded. He approached the machine and brought out a $10 bill from his jeans. He pushed it into the machine slot, which immediately dispensed coins back.

He divided it with Dante and looked back at the teens, forcing a smile. Sam returned it and turned around excitedly, "Which one to play first?" Tucker's smiled widen and he pointed at one in the center of the building.

"THAT ONE. I've been trying to go on that one for a while now. Come on, it's open!" He said quickly, taking off in a hurry towards the blinking machine.

Sam sighed, shaking her head. She walked slowly, following after the teen. Dante wasn't sure what to do now. Follow them? They were new to this place and didn't know how to work these flashing contraptions. He decided to take a lead follow them as well. Danny noticed his hesitation and automatically knew what he was thinking. He was also thinking the same thing.

Dante's feet carefully grazed past other distracted teens, watching how they used the shining box. Many of them had a joystick and buttons to click. Some had guns, shooting onto the screen virtually and dance steps.

Wow. That's all he was thinking. Was this what he was missing out on? All those years in the Ghost Zone, kept them from this wonderful place? All they ever did in the ghost realm was study and play with other ghost kids. But...they never really hung out with him. Only his brother.

Here, he felt like he was actually fitting in. Like he was meant to be here.

The ghost boy followed behind Dante, letting the boy have space. He did have to admit this place was pretty cool. With all the games and candy, this seemed like a nice place to have real fun.

_Wonder if Dante's thinking the same thing...Probably thinking about all the shining machines and how to play it._ His brother was never really for 'do something, figure out later' he was more of a 'see how things work and play along with it' guy. It was really smart thinking anyway.

He soon found his brother at a machine sitting down and pulling out a coin from his pocket. He inserted into the machine, which burst to life. It started up and spoke in a manly voice, **"Pac-man! Click start to continue."** Dante looked down and clicked a green button which read 'Start'. The game started and a circlely blob came on, moving in a random direction before hitting a wall.

Dante mouthed an 'Oh' and started to play with the joystick. The circle character started to move along with the joystick, following its every command. He grinned when he figured out the objective of the game, to eat all the dots on the screen but not to get eaten by the colorful blobs chasing him. He smiled and hooted when he won the first level. He grinned at his brother who was looking away embarrassingly.

The human boy continued to play the machine until he earned the highest score. Smiling at satisfaction, he looked around for any empty machine slots. He found one a few boxes away and rushed to it.

Danny really didn't have the patience to play. He had coins in his pocket but really didn't want to use them. He had no need to play these machines. They weren't much fun to him. He would give some coins to his brother if he needed them, which he definitely thought so since Dante was excitedly playing the games quickly.

"Watching your brother?" A voice asked. Danny nodded, but didn't bother to turn and see the person's face, "Tucker's taking forever on his game. So I'm doing the same," He soon recognized the voice of the person.

"I could play but I really don't feel like it. Dante, on the other hand, is having so much fun. I'll just watch him and give him my coins if he runs out," He replied back.

Sam smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Wow. You a really nice brother. I wish I could have a brother like you," She laughed at her own joke, "Do you watch him often?"

He nodded, but kept his gaze on his brother's hunched form, "Yeah. Just to...protect him."

She raised a brow and crossed her arms, "Protect him? From what?"

He gave a mischievous smile, "Danger."

Sam frowned and looked back at his little brother. He looked like he was having lots of fun, doing the same as Tucker did. She looked back at Danny and studied him. In the light his eyes were normal looking, but in the dark his eyes were glowing slightly. His hair, which she never saw because of it being hidden in his hat, was slowly poking out of his cap. In the dim room she could see...a shining white?

Mysterious...she couldn't piece it together. He had glowing green eyes. Could be her vision acting up. But there was no hiding the white hair. _Maybe he's unique like me._ She smiled and was startled by the hand of Tucker.

She jumped back, also scaring Danny in the process. He gave a yelp and fell to the floor, rubbing his back after the fall. Sam fell on a machine, giving her a stinging feeling. She jumped up and grabbed Tucker's arm, yanking him forward.

"What the heck Tucker? Are you trying to kill us?" Sam said annoyed. Tucker shook his head desperately, his eyes widening, "Don't do it again then!"

Danny smirked as the girl pushed her friend back and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. She huffed for a while and stopped once she saw all the dirt was cleared.

She gave Tucker one cold look and turned around heading towards the exit.

The ghost prince went to his brother and tapped him gently. He gave a 'huh' still playing his game.

"Time to go," He whispered, "We'll come back next time."

Dante groaned but did what he was told. He exited the game and followed his brother out.

Entering the light, both boys hissed, the feeling of blinding affecting their eyes. Dante blinked a couple times before rubbing his eye. White spots covered the twins' sight, not allowing them to see properly.

Sam tapped her foot deciding on what to do. She had alot of things in mind, they could do anything! Still the boys behind her had no clue about Amity Park, and she wanted to give them a good experience and a fun time.

She smiled, grabbing an idea and spun at the slightly quiet boys, "Are you ready for the movie theater?"

Both looked at each other and grinned in response.

She grinned and grabbed each of the princes' wrists. She pulled them fiercely towards the end of the mall, "Then let's go!"

* * *

"Wow. That movie was awesome!" Dante exclaimed. They had just finished the movie and were currently walking out of the theater into the bright evening. He smiled at the memories of the film. It was so...exciting.

Danny nodded, "Sure was. Maybe we'll come back soon."

Sam and Tucker both smiled. The goth girl raised an eyebrow, "Don't you live here?"

Danny froze and gave a nervous laugh, "Well...um...kinda. I mean we do but its just for a while. We'll be gone soon, since my dad's a...lawyer," He lied quickly. He picked lawyer since he was a couple billboards about them while they were around town. He forced a smile, "So we have to move constantly..."

Sam nodded, "Oh. So are you going to Casper High? That's our school. You seem like our age and grade."

Dante smiled, "I'm not sure what school we're going to. Our dad hasn't decided yet. Hopefully we can go here."

The ghost boy coughed loudly getting their attention, "Well I'm going to a different school. I won't be with Dante. Cause I have an...advanced class so my dad will be teaching me."

The geek boy, who looked up from his PDA, raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow. You must be smart. Even I can't get advanced classes."

Everyone smiled at that. Sam put a hand on her hip, "Wow. I'm surprised the techno geek could finally look up from his girl."

Tucker frowned, "For your information, the girl is named Ashley."

Danny snorted at the PDA's 'name', "Really? Wow. All time low."

Tucker shrugged and turned his attention back to the PDA in his fingers.

Danny looked up at the sky, assuming it was late. He turned to the teens and managed a smile, "It's getting late. We better head home so we don't worry mom," It wasn't a lie. Their mother was always worried if they were missing for hours. One time she grounded them for being 5 minutes late at a friend's house.

Sam smiled, "Over protective mom? I have a mom that wants me to be like her, cheery and bright. No thank you!" She shuddered at the thought of her being a preppy teenager.

Tucker have a evil smile and shrugged, "Is Miss Manson hating being a rich snobby daughter of the Mansons?"

She glared at the boy's trick and huffed, "Yes I am. I want to be a unique person that will bring the world something that has never been introduced!"

The princes gave a nervous laugh, sensing the heat between their argument. Sam turned her head towards the boys and her tensed shoulders relaxed. She gave a hearty smile at them. She rubbed her arm, warmth spreading towards her cheeks. "Sorry," She apologized, "Sometimes Tucker and I can get to much into an argument."

Dante returned the smile and waved his hand, "Don't bother. Me and my brother do it all the time." He turned, seeing the smirk appearing on his brother's face.

Danny stepped forward, interrupting their conversation, "Anyway...we better head home. Don't want our mom worrying right?" The human prince nodded and waved a good bye towards their new friends.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hopefully I can be in...?" Dante trailed off.

"Casper High," Sam ended helpfully.

He smiled, "Yeah, Casper High."

Danny grabbed his brother's wrist and started to pull on it, "We better go. Bye!"

Both princes walked back the way they came. They hurried past the food establishment called 'Nasty Burger' and into the park they arrived in. Danny closed his eyes and summoned the energy inside him. He felt ectoplasm surge through his body, ending at his hands. His palms glowed a fierce green, illuminating his brother's tan face.

He opened his eyes and threw his hands in front of him. A portal appeared seconds later, which Dante took no hesitation to jump in. Following after his brother Danny jumped in quickly, before the portal dissolved into nothing.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?" The Queen exclaimed. She hated when this happened. She would always have to worry about everyone. Her husband she was used to being late but her sons...she took _extra_ caution for. She didn't care if they were in their teen years, she didn't want to be sorry if they went missing. They had a chance of being hurt or kidnapped since they were the princes of the ghost zone.

She sat down on a old brown couch and closed her tired eyes. She already had a dark encounter about her family and was prepared to do anything to help them. She shuddered at the thought.

_"Mommy?" A blue eyed boy asked. He tugged on her gown repeatedly and sucked on his little stubby thumb waiting for her answer. She smiled and patted the boy's matted hair out of his face. He giggled and hugged her leg tighter._

_"Yes Dante? What's wrong?" She said calmly. He didn't respond since he looked behind his mother and stared at his brother, who was pointing at him smiling. He giggled and started to run off. Her eyes widened as the boy vanished from her sight, "DANIEL!" She screamed and then heard the sound of her son's scream._

_She grabbed Dante's wrist and started the run towards the direction of scream. She shook thinking of what happened. It scared her to much to think about it. _Be okay, _She thought. Another wail was heard and she started to run faster. _

_The sight of her ghost son in a tight hold of new ghost made her feet tremble. The ghost had his arm around the boy's little neck, tightening his hold further and further. He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, "It's either him or the human boy your majesty. Cause humans like you shouldn't be here."_

_She froze and watched as Danny began to struggle in the ghost's arms. He whined loudly which made the man bring his hand up to boy's face, lighting it up with red energy, "Shut up princy," He turned to the queen and gave a evil smile, "So what's your choice? Save your ghost son or your human son?"_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Leave my baby alone!" _

_He gave a wicked grin and looked at kid in his hands, "Wrong answer." His hand glowed dangerously and edge it towards the green eyed boy. Danny stared at the crimson energy and screamed one last time for his two family members to help. _

_Dante lowered his head and sobbed loudly on his mother's dress. The queen let tears slip down her cheeks before falling to the floor and begging him to stop, "Please. Don't. Don't kill my baby." _

_He grinned wider and shook his head, "No can do. The king already made a mistake marrying a _human_," He spat, as if the word sickened him, "That I could handle but with a human child and ghost child? NO. So let's make the king pay for ruining our realm. Destroying his only ghost son."_

_She wailed louder and put her hands on her only child. He cried along with her but kept his eyes shut, not allowing himself to see his brother being destroyed. It would scar him. _

_The mystery ghost smiled and patted the boy's hair with his hand, "Sorry this had to happen. But your father made a wrong mistake. So did you, running away from your mother." He placed his now glowing red hand above the frightened boy's forehead and whispered, "Good bye."_

_"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" A voice bellowed. A white light shined above the other ghosts around the fight of the mystery ghost and the queen, and they all stepped back. The light dimmed revealing the king of all ghosts. His expression of anger, frightened some while others peered closely at him._

_His footsteps clattered against the bare rock underneath. His eyes glowed a dangerous blue and his fists a blackish green. He approached his wife from behind and narrowed his pupilless eyes at the ghost holding his son. "Let go of him."_

_The ghost smiled, "Don't think so. He's earned a one way ticket to the land of the dead."_

_The king opened his mouth and screamed. Speed and energy were willed into the king's attack, making him swiftly punch the ghost and take his son. He felt his son in his arm, shivering and wailing. He set him down near his queen and turned his attention back to the ghost. He was still on the floor, recovering from the hard attack and groping his chin. Little bits of ectoplasm leaked out of his mouth, but he didn't pay any attention to it._

_The king grabbed his waist and slammed him into the earth. He blasted him a couple more times before stopping and checking on his enemies status. He laid there, ectoplasm flowing rapidly from the corner of his lip. His eyes were half lidded and his arms laid limp beside him. The ghost's red eyes were stared at the king, who was dripping with anger, and then smiled evilly. He have a crackling laugh and moved a hand in front of the king, pointing a shaky finger at him, "You had this coming. You will suffer the conquenses...eventually," the ghost's hand suddenly gave out and crashed into the dry ground._

_The king's eyes didn't leave the ghost until he saw the dimming of the ghost's eyes darken. He turned to his shocked and scared family, hugging them with comfort. "I'm sorry I had to do that," He whispered. _

_The queen nodded and looked at scared sons, both hugging each other for dear life. She patted Dante's head and exchanged comforting words to them. The king looked back at his prey and sighed. He head a couple cries from his sons and kneeled beside them. "Let's go home. I want to see if you have any injures," Both twins nodded and clung to their father, ensuring safety._

_He turned to the queen and smiled. She returned it and watched as her husband created a portal to their home. He entered first then the queen second. She looked back at the now fully dead body behind her and turned away, now knowing the danger her son and her were in now._

She was scared. She knew she couldn't protect her babies for long, they were growing up to fast. And they had to handle themselves...but...still they could be killed by anyone in the Ghost Zone. Anyone...

A creaky sound echoed the hallways, signalling some one was home. The door closed slowly and scurries of footsteps were heard soon after. She smiled as she saw her boys peek into the room, searching for her. They grinned as they saw her and ran to hug her. She accepted and squeezed them tight when they were reunited.

After separating, the queen looked at her boys and raised a eyebrow, "So? Where did you go off today?"

Danny gave a nervous laugh, "We were...um...exploring?"

She frowned, "Exploring? Exploring what, honey?"

He rubbed his neck, "To a place..."

She sighed, "Tell me where you went. You're already obvious. So cough it up."

Danny lip his lip and sighed, "We...we went to the human realm."

She froze. Her sons? Went to the human realm? Alone? "Y-You were there?" He nodded solemnly, "You boys went to the human world without telling me?" He nodded once more, "You could of been caught by those humans!"

Both twins jumped back at their mother's shout. They looked at each other and felt guilt plunge their heart. They hadn't told their mother and didn't realize the danger in coming to that world. She was right. They could of been caught by those humans...

"We're sorry!" Dante blurted out, quickly.

Danny looked at his brother and sighed, "We are. We forgot to tell you..."

"Forgot to tell me? How do you forget to tell me when you're journeying to another world?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms, "You're so lucky your father didn't catch you. Go up to your room. I'm going to tell your father about this and sentence your punishment."

Both boys groaned but walked to their rooms, looking back at their mom repeatedly for any signs of sorrow. She frowned and pointed upstairs to the boys' rooms.

Their footsteps were heard softly, until they stopped and a large creek was heard, signalling the arrival at their rooms.

The queen sat down and rubbed her temple. What was she going to do with them? They're teens and curious. They loved to explore but she thought that they would never journey to the human realm alone. That was insane and crazy.

Deep down she knew that her sons didn't mean to cause any trouble. They just didn't want to feel like they were trapped like they were in the ghost realm. _Maybe I'll let this slide, _She thought.

She sighed and stood up, journeying to her room. She hated going to her room because of all the stairs she always had to take. She couldn't phase or fly there. She always had kept bugging her husband to move their bedroom to the bottom, so it wasn't that tiring but he denied it every time. Downside of marrying a stubborn man.

Here eyes finally glanced at the wooden door, gleaming in pure perfection. She opened it softly and slipped inside, wishing for a clean shower. Her face went sticky and her whole body was covered in sweat.

She picked up her pjs and other clean items before heading towards the huge marble bathroom. Stones sparkled in the half dim light and the way the whole room was designed was simply flawless. Setting down her clothes, Amy went to the tub and turned it on, clean soothing water entering the bowl.

She sat on the toilet, it's work not far from amazing. But she didn't care about all her fine riches she was in now. She cared about her family. Her babies, her little twins were moving on. Their lives farther away from their parents and not far til becoming adults. She didn't want to lose them. Just thinking about it, made Amy's eyes water slightly. What would she do without her family?

A click was heard beside her, signalling the tub was at it's maximum peak of water. She sighed and slipped off her clothes, entering the large tub. Her hot skin soon met the soft water beneath her, giving her a sign of pleasure. Amy laid her head back onto the convenient pillow and closed her eyes.

Small fumes entered into her nostrils giving her a dazing mind. Her head drifted off until she automatically fell asleep.

* * *

"I think we made a mistake making Mom mad. Her face was red," Danny said looking at his hands once again. Bored to do anything, he started to try and memorize his hands, in an attempt to take his mind off the topic at hand.

"Well we can't fix it. We just have to face what's coming to us," His brother replied back. He looked at his shoes and sighed, "So what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now?" Danny's brow creased in confusion.

Dante shrugged, "You know what I mean? What are we going to do now? Just sit here all day? Or can we do something fun?"

The ghost frowned, "I don't think we should. If we go out, Mom will be more furious. But I agree, there's nothing to do here."

Both were thinking for a while, their eyes in another world until a loud knock was heard underneath them and they knew who it was automatically.

"Dad's home!" Both screamed in worry.

* * *

"Hi sweety. So how was work?" The Queen asked her husband while he entered the kitchen, hungry for a snack.

He shrugged, "Fine as usual. Got Dante's applications papers to a high school. Closest and 'goodest' we could get. I didn't want my boy in a crowdy town. So anyway, where are my little youngsters?"

She smiled, "Probably upstairs talking to each other, as usual."

King Alex nodded and pulled something out of the bowl on the table, a cookie. He bit into hit and gave a sign of pleasure. Those cookies were always perfect. He looked towards his wife and grabbed another cookie, offering it to her. She sighed and accepted it, also biting it and giving a hug to him.

"Let's go upstairs. I'm sure the boy's will see us there," He whispered in her ear and started to fly and phase through the ceiling. They softly landed on the wooden floor, making his wife topple on the bed in laughter. The King smiled as well and stretched.

"So how's your day been up too?" He asked. She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, the bed's material puffing underneath her.

"Same as always," She responded. An idea formed in her head and looked upon the king who was taking off some gigantic clothes off his chest. "We should have a family day. We've never had one and I bet it would help us bond our family again."

He froze and looked back at her, "Family night? That doesn't sound bad. A good excuse for not coming to work and I can spend time with my kids," He concluded, "You're the smartest woman I've ever met."

"Good," She said, "Cause if I wasn't then we're going to have a major problem."

Both laughed a while before a little knock was heard outside their door. The Queen called a come in and her two little bundles of joy came walking in, a smile on their faces.

"Dad!" Danny said flying over to him and giving him a large hug. He wrapped a hand around him, patting him on the back.

"So how was my ghost boy doing today?" He nervously laughed, rubbing his neck. The King could tell something bad had happened but nothing death defying or horrible.

"We...went somewhere," He hesitantly said. His mother raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dante, who was doing the same as his brother.

The king looked past his son's bright green eyes into his pupil, forcing him to speak up. Danny could feel his father death glare pierce him and he couldn't hold it any longer, "ME AND DANTE WENT TO THE HUMAN REALM AND WERE WALKING AROUND AND STUFF AND WE MET SOME HUMANS AND STUFF AND WE KINDA FORGOT TO TELL MOM."

He looked at his wife, "Is this true?" She nodded slowly. Dante slapped his face in disappointment and shook it.

King Alex looked over at his terrified son, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell your mother that you left the Ghost Zone?" He said calmly.

"We forgot," Danny whispered, looking down to his feet. He felt bad for disappointing his brother but if he was under the glaze of the King, he would have done the same.

"Forgot?" King Alex said. Both nodded furiously.

Dante coughed and spoke up, "We didn't cause any property damage. We were just trying to see how the human realm looked like. We met a couple of humans too. They were really nice and showed us around the town."

"Mhhh," The king replied. He knew his sons wouldn't cause any damage but he still didn't feel same on them going alone.

"Plus I made sure Dante was okay!" Danny included. He gave a smile towards his brother's direction but was only given a frown.

"I'm not weak Danny! Plus they're only humans which are JUST like me," Dante exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "So? They could of had guns or something. Anything could hurt you."

"You too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"BOYS!" King Alex yelled. They both stopped and looked up at him, their eyes full of small fear. "Stop already. I'm not mad at you. I just need to know where you going. Okay?"

Both gave a quick nod.

Remembering the papers, he brought them up and gave them to Dante. He looked through them cluelessly and then back at his dad. He pointed at them, "Those are for the school. It's called Casper High located at Amity Park. I'm sure you'll fit in."

"No way!" Dante screamed.

"What son? What's wrong?" The King asked, concern in his voice.

"This is the same town we went to. Amity Park!" Dante yelped, like a fangirl. His eyes were full of brightness, making the King doubt they could get any brighter.

"Well that's good. At least you already have new friends," The queen commented.

He gave a smile and hugged his family hard, even though he wasn't very strong. They all accepted it and for the first time everything felt right, as if nothing could tear them apart from this moment.

* * *

Long time I haven't updated this story. I deeply apologize. -_- I don't deserve anything now. Just kidding.

Reviews, follows or favorites would help me please! Thanks.


End file.
